Mimsy and Leota's one dream
by EmpressLoveSiren23
Summary: Based off of Tom Sawyer's one dream, the wood Sprite Leota was in love with an illiop named Teddy Ruxpin, but when she goes to see him in Gimmick's valley, she was surprised that there was an another illiop and it was a girl named Mimsy who is also new in Grundo and that she likes him and both girls sang their true love feelings for him I hope you all out there like this song.


**_Mimsy and Leota'_****_s one dream_**

In a land called Grundo, there were friendly people like illipers, who are kinda like humans but are very different and then there were other kinds of creatures who live a very happy life like Fobs, they are very small and the most friendly creatures of all. They often go to rainbow falls to frolic in the sun or go swimming in the water and play lots of fun games.

Then there are Grunge, they love their music and they grow lots of vegetables in their garden so they can make their tasty foods like gumbo and much more.

One particular day, a female wood sprite wearing a pink dress and a pink headband on her yellow hair was named Leota and she was flying with flowers in her hands towards a certain valley to see a very good friend of hers or a particular crush on a certain someone or an illiop for that matter. She just couldn't get him out of her head and today she wanted to see him again.

"I just hope Teddy likes these flowers I had just picked for him, won't he be surprised to see me?" She thought as she headed for Gimmick's valley and when she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes of what she was seeing and gasped. There was Teddy Ruxpin, the illiop she first met when Gimmick's airship crashed on her tree and the first person she had a crush on ever since that very same day, he was walking towards the forest and he wasn't alone, for with him or right next to him was another illiop like him but a girl.

Her yellow hair was in a ponytail held up with a ribbon and a bow, she was wearing a pink dress down to her ankles with a bow tied to her waist towards the back and on both of her wrists, were 2 bracelets with little hearts on them and around her neck was a pink choker with a pink heart on the very front of her neck.

"I wonder who is this girl and why is she doing with Teddy, I better take a closer look and find out what's going on." Said Leota as she flew towards the two illiops and hid behind a tree to listen in on them. "Um Mimsy, have you ever been engaged?" Asked Teddy to the female illiop. "Engaged, what does that mean?" She asked when Teddy asked her that question and Teddy replied: "Well it means we are promised to each other and at parties, I choose you and you choose me and you are to never marry anybody but me and I never marry anybody but you and that's never and forever."

"Wow, never, ever, and forever because that's what I always wanted and that has always been my dream." Said Mimsy and she walked over to a lake and started to sing while she skips to each stone:

_**Somewhere in our hearts**_  
_**Somewhere deep inside**_  
_**lives a dream**_  
_**that's worth dreaming**_

As Teddy follows Mimsy down the path across the lake, Leota watched from behind a tree and looked sadly at the flowers in her hands and dropped them. She sang out as she followed them to a small pond and put her finger in the water to make ripples:

_**Every now and then**_  
_**I get a glimpse of where**_  
_**he and I could fly**_  
_**but you and I**_  
_**share**_

Both girls sing as they floated down on leaves of a tree and when they land in the water, a bird looks down on them and pecks at the water making ripples and the two girls disappear along the ripples:

_**One dream**_  
_**One hope**_  
_**we're heading down the same road**_  
_**even though we don't know where it leads**_  
_**we follow**_  
_**the same star**_  
_**I'm in love like you are**_  
_**until he reaches out for you or me**_  
_**we share**_  
_**one dream**_

Mimsy giggled when Teddy gave her Flowers and ran off with him and Leota watched sadly as they ran off, but she turned around and dusted off some dust that was on a tree to reveal a drawing that said "Teddy loves Leota" she sang out while she saw the drawing and flew right towards a fence but pouts of what she saw was Teddy pushing Mimsy on a swing:

_**I imagined what would be**_  
_**A magical place is**_  
_**waiting for me**_  
_**it's still out there**_

_**our vision is the same**_  
_**even though we see the world through**_  
_**different eyes**_  
_**you and I**_  
_**share**_

Both girls sang while walking up to each other:

_**One dream**_  
_**One hope**_  
_**we're heading down the same road**_  
_**even though we don't know where it leads**_

Both girls kicked the leaves that were right next to them and continued singing:

_**we follow**_  
_**the same star**_  
_**I'm in love like you are**_  
_**till he reaches out for you or me**_  
_**we share**_

Leota walks around the tree while singing outwards while she hugs the tree:

_**one dream**_

_**one dream **_Mimsy twirls around while she lets out the last line of her song while Teddy watches her from on a fence. "Oh Teddy, It is so nice to be engaged," Mimsy said to Teddy while she sat on a blanket under a tree and Teddy sat with her too. Leota had watched sadly from on top of a tree. Then she turned around sadly and she flew away with a tear that is falling out of her eye.

But before she got back to her tree, she saw on her doorstep, it was a beautiful bouquet tied together with a long ribbon with a red heart-shaped note saying "Thank you Leota for everything you did for me" and down below the very bottom, it was signed by Teddy Ruxpin.

Leota smiled and she was happy for him that he had found his first love and she was a good very good person.

In case you are wondering, this fanfiction was about the Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin that was from a long time ago I hope you all liked it please leave a review or PM me for any requests or suggestions.

Hearts out to everybody

_**Please like this I begging all you guys so I can be rid of this writer's block plus I wrote hard on this so, please don't hate me for this**_


End file.
